


Waiting

by FFanon



Category: Sweet Virginia (2017)
Genre: A barely anything drabble, Coffee, Diners, Drabble, F/M, First Dates, another case of I missed Sam so i just wanted to write something for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: The new woman in town catches Sam's eye





	Waiting

Life had been so different for so long that Sam wasn't even sure if he knew how to flirt anymore.  He had no clue how a man went about courting a woman these days.  The only thing he did know was that seeing her every day brought him a joy that he never thought he'd experience again.

 

Her name is Charlotte and she only moved to the town a few months ago.  The diner, always looking for new waitresses, hired her and she's already gained herself a following.  Charlotte's picked up all the names of the regulars already, including his own.  

 

The ding of the bell above the door has her smile turn towards him and she greets him like she always does with a "Hey Sam! Good Morning."

 

And as usual, he feels a warmth spread to his cheeks and in that moment is always thankful for his facial hair. 

 

"Mornin' Charlotte.  Doin' okay today?" 

 

Even as she refills the coffee pot, she keeps talking to him.

 

"I'm doin' real good, thank you," she never loses that smile, "How 'bout yourself?" 

 

The attention always makes him uneasy, yet he also finds that he doesn't want it to end with her.  His hands at torso, he rubs at the thumb of his troubled hand. 

 

"Ah, you know, the usual.  It's why I'm here for that coffee," and he points to the pot in her hand, "Always seem to feel better after havin' some."

 

She walks out from behind the counter, an empty mug in the other hand, and walks with him to a booth, "Funny, my day always seems to get better after you stop by."

 

It's not the first time she's said something like that to him, but she's a friendly woman so there's no meaning behind it. 

 

 

**~~~**

 

 

Sam tries to stop in twice a day, once in the morning and once at night.  He's done that before she ever came to town, but he definitely does it more often since she has.

 

This particular night, it's only Charlotte working which is a first.  Sam's still enjoying his third cup of coffee when the only other patron, the elderly mechanic George, leaves with a wave to them both.  

 

He sees Charlotte heading his way and he puts his mug down.  

 

She slips into his booth on the opposite side, "Are you in any rush to leave?"

 

Instantly Sam wonders if she's looking to get out of here to meet a date.  A few other men in this town have been pretty blatant in their flirting with her so he wouldn't be surprised if she's had many offers for dinner. 

 

"If you need me too, I'll get out of your hair," and he reaches down to pull out his wallet. 

 

Charlotte reaches her arm out and touches his which freezes him.  She doesn't seem to notice as she gives his arm a gentle squeeze.  

 

"Oh no, that's not what I mean.  I want you to stay." 

 

Sam brings his arm back to rest on the table as her hand slides down to his wrist.

 

"It's just, I'm closing for the first time tonight and to be honest I'm nervous to be here alone.  Would you mind staying with me until then?"

 

As soon as he answers, "Not at all," she withdraws her hand. 

 

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.  I promise I won't bother you - that is unless you want more coffee," she grins.  

 

"Actually, you allowed to join me for some?" 

 

"Really?" 

 

Sam nods, "Yeah, I mean only if you want to."

 

"I'd love to," and she tucks her hair behind her ear, "I'll be right back." 

 

When she returns, she has her own mug and brought the pot of coffee, "Since you're so kind to stay for me, coffee's on the house." 

 

Charlotte tops his cup off and pours her own, "I feel bad that you thought I wanted you to leave." 

 

A little shake of his head and a small wave of his hand for no hard feelings, "Nah.  Just figured you had a date to get to or somethin'." 

 

"A date?" She questions with a cute grin. 

 

It makes Sam feel a bit embarrassed but a smile shows up on his face for a second.

 

"A couple guys have asked me, but none of them really interested me so I never accepted," she shrugs. 

 

"Makes sense," he sips his coffee and wonders if he'd fall into that group for her.

 

His eyes follow her hand as she runs her fingertips behind her ear as if tucking her hair again, but it already is.  It leads him to wonder if it may be a nervous habit of hers.  And that thought makes him curious as to why she would be nervous around him. 

 

There's a comfortable silence for only several seconds before Charlotte taps her fingertip against the side of her cup and looks at him with pink cheeks.

 

"Do you think you'd ever ask me?" 

 

Had Sam been mid-sip he'd probably have almost choked.  But instead, his eyes widen for just a split second and runs his teeth over his bottom lip as his eyes cast down at the table.

 

Under the table is his troubled hand, resting on his knee, and he starts rubbing his fingertips together in a way of comfort. 

 

"Is that - would that be somethin' you'd want?" he asks with hesitancy, his eyes glancing from hers to their table. 

 

She waits until his eyes are on her to nod, "There's a reason I turned those other guys down." 

 

Sam exhales through his nose and nods slowly while a grin slowly grows on his face, "Been waitin' on me, huh?" 

 

At his own smile, he watches at her shoulders seem to relax more.  A shy smile of her own as she gives a weak shrug, "Hoping more than waiting." 

 

A shy laugh comes from both of them.  Sam tilts his head as he looks at her, "I've kind of been waitin' to ask you."

 

"And what's been stopping you?" she watches him with the hint of a smirk. 

 

He shrugs, "It's a long time since I've done this."

 

Charlotte cups her hands around her warm mug and runs her thumbs along the edge before responding. 

 

"Well...you know where to find me whenever you're ready." 

 

They look at one another, a flirtatiousness between them that is going so wonderfully.  

 

"I do, don't I?" he asks quietly, almost to himself. 

 

"Charlotte, would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?" Sam looks at her. 

 

She fights back a big smile leaving only a cute one behind, "Why Sam, I thought you'd never ask." 

 

As he laughs, that big smile she was trying to hold back comes out.

 

"Okay, my turn to ask a question," she states.

 

"And what's that?" 

 

"For our first date, would it be okay if I cook for you?" 

 

Most of Sam meals consist of eating out - either here at the diner or one of the other few food establishments in town.  But a home cooked meal? He can't even remember what that's like.  

 

"You won't hear me complain, but do you really want to be servin' still, after hours?" Sam smirks.

 

It makes her laugh with a softness that makes his fingers twitch to touch her.

 

"I've told you Sam, my day always gets better when you come in.  I'm sure my nights will be even better with you," and it's that playful, shy grin that's at her lips that makes his heart beat faster as he swears his cheeks have to be visibly pink. 

 

She's friendly alright, but he finally realizes that all those times she's said something similar to him, he had been wrong.  

 

There was a meaning behind it. 


End file.
